Bumblebees
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: This is inspired by the first scene of RWBY Chibi Episode 2. (If you haven't seen it yet then you need to check it out ASAP. If you haven't seen it, you probably won't understand this.) Set as though it's part of the main RWBY volumes. Blake steals Bumblebee and Yang waits up for her that night..


RWBY

Bumblebees

 **Author's Note: This is based on the first scene from RWBY Chibi Episode 2. Yang is angry about Blake taking her motorcycle and so waits for her to come home. Written as though it were part of the regular RWBY volumes.**

Blake gingerly poked her head around the door, looking for any signs of life in the team's room. She could see Weiss on the bottom bunk of hers and Ruby's bed. She could hear Ruby's breathing from the top bunk and Yang's snoring was a dead giveaway. She crept into the room and made a beeline for the bathroom door at the far right wall not far away from hers and Yang's bunk bed. There was a first aid kit in there she could patch herself up with and then sleep off the shock of what had happened to give herself the energy to outrun Yang tomorrow.

"Hello, Kitten." Blake's head snapped to her left, where Yang sat on her bed in her pyjamas reading a Ninjas of Love book. "I was right, you know?" Yang muttered as she threw the book across Blake's bed onto the pillow. "It is porn."

"How can you be snoring and be sitting on the end of my bed at the same time?" Blake asked. Without a word, Yang jumped up and grabbed her scroll off the bed. It was playing a twelve-hour long audio recording.

"Ruby recorded it ages ago to prove to me I snored." Yang shrugged. "It took forever to send over, but it was worth it. Now..." Yang walked over and grabbed Blake by the arm.

"What are you...?"

"...We need to talk." Yang growled, hauling her out from the room. Blake tried her hardest not to make a sound, but it felt like Yang was tearing her shoulder off. Eventually, Yang barged open the library doors and practically threw Blake across the room. Blake managed to use her semblance to save herself from hitting her shoulder again, but was still sent sprawling.

"Where's Bumblebee, Blake?" Yang asked.

"It's outside the Vale library." Blake said, quickly getting to her feet.

"Thank god for that." Yang muttered.

"Or is it outside the sushi bar?" Blake wondered aloud. "Actually, I think I remember something about Tukson's Book Trade. Speaking of which, I wonder where he's been. That place has been shut for ages..."

"Blake, that's three places you've mentioned now. Which one is Bumblebee actually in?" Blake said something, but it was such a rush Yang couldn't pick it up. "What was that?"

"All of them." Blake admitted. Suddenly, she sprang backwards as a white object spun like a throwing knife across her vision. Yang's scroll smashed on the ground after just missing Bake by a whisker. As fast as Blake could process what was going on, Yang was already attacking again. Her fist burned red hot even without the help of her Ember Celica. It smashed into the ground leaving a smouldering black circle burning in the carpet. As Blake dodged backwards again, Yang took another swing. On the third swing, Blake felt her back hit a bookshelf. Knowing she couldn't go backwards anymore, she evaded to the side. Yang hit the bookshelf which smashed on impact and sent books falling with an almighty crash.

"Do you have any last words?" Yang asked.

"You don't need to get violent over this." Blake reasoned.

"Blake, you have no idea what that bike meant to me!" Yang screamed, her eyes burning blood red.

"I thought it was just part of you being a thrill seeker." Blake shrugged. "I figured it was just an easy ride for you." At this, Yang burst forward again and took another swing. This time, she smashed into a table and caused it to collapse. "Okay, I'm being serious now." Blake said quickly.

"Blake, do you remember the entrance exam we took when we applied to Beacon?" Yang asked. "I saw you during that test and I just instantly fell in love. Literally, I'd never felt anything like it before. Once my acceptance into Beacon was confirmed, Dad bought me that bike so that it would give me even more independence. I went to Vale and drove over to a night club near the border in the shady side of the town. There's a guy there who typically knows everything, so I asked him where I could find you. I just had to tell you how I felt. When we became partners on Team RWBY, I thought it was going to be the best four years of my life."

"Yang, I had no..."

"And now you've gone and done this!" Yang launched forward and took one last swing at Blake. Both of them were exhausted by this point, so it ended up that Yang just crashed into Blake, who had no energy left to dodge. Her fist impacted with Blake's shoulder, causing her to scream out in agony. The scream woke Yang up enough t finally notice the red patch taking up most of the white fabric down the left side of Blake's undershirt.

"God, that hurts." Blake gasped through gritted teeth.

"What did you do to yourself?" Yang asked, gently easing Blake's shirt aside to expose a bloody gash in her shoulder. "What happened, Kitten?"

"I lost my bow at one point." Blake admitted. "I got jumped by two Faunus-hating assholes in an alleyway. Yeah, they got a few good hits in, but I managed."

"Come on, let's get you patched up." Yang grabbed Blake and led her stiffly back to the team's room.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Blake asked as Yang hauled her into the team's room, through the mini bathroom door and sat her on the toilet seat.

"Did you find out who the assholes in question were?" Yang asked, ducking the question.

"They were a couple of nobodies. They don't matter." Blake said. "What matters is that some guy called Junior sent them."

"You mean my shady friend Junior?" Yang's eyes burned red with fury again.

"How the hell should I know?" Blake shrugged her good shoulder as Yang got the first aid box off the shelf. On the way back, Yang slipped sideways on some oddly placed rose petals and nearly got tangled up in the drawn shower curtain.

"Don't we usually keep that pulled back?" Blake asked as she tried to get her black vest off.

"Let me help you." Yang muttered, helping get her vest and shirt off, leaving her in just her black bra. Yang moved behind Blake and gently eased her arm out straight so that it would be easier to keep her bra strap out of the wound while she bandaged it. She worked quickly to get the bandage on and tie it off as best she could. The trouble was, she was no nurse. By the end of it, Blake had a rough attempt at a bandage on her arm that would get her through the night, but she would almost certainly have to go to first aid in the morning.

"So, what do we do now then?" Blake asked.

"Now, I think it's about time we got some sleep." Yang replied. The two girls left the bathroom and walked to the beds. Yang moved over to her bed while Blake quickly changed into one of the Yukata-style gowns she wore at night. Blake was about to climb into her bed, when Yang looped a hand round her waist.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"You are staying where I can see you." Yang said, practically dragging her up the side of the two beds and onto hers.

"You say that like I'm going to suddenly leave you." Blake yawned, only for Yang to plant her mouth on top of her own just as it was closing. The kiss was brief and slightly hesitant. Yang pulled back, blushing profusely.

"Sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Blake asked. She looped her good arm around Yang, gently laying her down. At an invitation from Yang, Blake then laid herself on top of her, so there was no risk of her rolling over in the night and hurting her shoulder any further. Once she was properly laid down, Blake leaned in and planted a kiss on Yang's lips. It was slow, gentle and passionate; and it left the pair of them wanting more. Yang was just about to slide her hand across her waist as she leaned in. Suddenly, Blake raised her hand and put a finger to Yang's lips.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Not now, Dragon." Blake whispered. "We'll find time tomorrow. We can't risk waking the others."

"Okay then, Kitten. I'm going to hold you to that." Yang said as she pulled Blake in closer. Blake couldn't help but cuddle into Yang's inviting warmth.

"I love you." Blake murmured sleepily.

"I love you too." Yang replied. Blake rested her head next to Yang's on the pillow as the two of them drifted off into a warm, contented and loving sleep.

The Next Morning

When Yang woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Blake wasn't on top of her. In fact, she was nowhere in the room. The light was on and she was the last one to wake up. As if on cue, Ruby walked out from the bathroom and spotted her as she sat up.

"Where's Blake?" Yang asked.

"Okay, no I know for a fact that last night wasn't a dream." Ruby said. "Usually it's 'Good morning, Ruby'. Now I regret hiding in the bathtub and pulling the curtain across."

"Wait... You were hiding in there?" Yang couldn't believe it. Then she remembered the rose petals and how set in their ways the team were about keeping the shower curtain pulled back. She and Blake really must have been exhausted not to bother with checking it out.

"Your girlfriend went to the infirmary to get her bandage changed." Ruby told her. "You can go and join her once you're dressed."

"Thanks." Yang said, hauling herself upright properly. She jumped down from the bed and went over to her wardrobe, the events of the previous night still playing in her mind. She still hadn't forgiven Blake for the motorcycle, but they'd cross that bridge later. Without even thinking, Yang just threw off her top and pulled on her day shirt.

"Yang, could you go into the bathroom and do that?" Ruby had a grossed-out expression on her traumatised face.

"Oh; sorry Ruby." Yang grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed into the bathroom. Once she'd changed she headed back to her bed, tied her nightshirt round her neck like she usually did and stuffed her pyjama shorts back under her pillow for that night. After that, she walked down the corridor and headed towards the infirmary as she slipped her Ember Celica onto her wrists. On the way, she passed Jaune in the corridor.

"Hey Yang, is Blake okay?" he asked. "I saw her head over to the infirmary with what had to be the worst bandage job I've ever seen on her shoulder about fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, she's fine." Yang shrugged. "I'm just heading over to check on her now."

"Okay then." Jaune went to walk off and then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I checked out the Ninjas of Love series you wanted my opinion on. You were right: it _is_ porn."

"Thanks, Jaune. I knew I could trust you to be honest."

"Yang, is something wrong?" Jaune asked, taking in the brawler's expression.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Yang replied. "Blake just crashed my bike yesterday and left it all over the city. We still need to make up properly over that, and I honestly wonder if I can forgive her."

"Look Yang, I know you love Blake." Jaune said, catching Yang off guard. "My parents always say that everyone makes mistakes. It's how you make up for them that counts. I'm sure Blake will find a way to make it up to you, but she can't if you don't let her. If you want some advice, just try and carry on as normal for a while. I'm sure in time; she'll do something to make up for what she's done."

"You know, I never figured you'd be the one to give me advice." Yang said, hugging Jaune so hard his face was crushed into her chest.

"Can't... Breathe..." Jaune gasped as Yang hastily released him to stop him from turning blue.

"Good talk, Jaune." Yang called over her shoulder as she headed down the corridor. It was a short walk from that corridor to the infirmary. Yang pushed open the door and walked in, fighting the urge to retch at the smell of antiseptic and scanning each bed for Blake. She spotted her at the far end, sitting on the edge of the bed with someone sitting next to her. She had her shirt off again and the bandage on her shoulder had been changed. As Yang got even closer, she realised the person was Velvet. She could hear bits of their conversation from where she was, so she decided to hang back so as not to intrude.

"Be honest with me, Blake: was it Cardin?"

"No, it wasn't Cardin." Blake replied, shaking her head. "I kind of crashed Yang's bike yesterday and I still need to make it up to her."

"Well then, I think I'd best get back to my room and let you talk to her in private." Velvet got up and walked past Yang, towards the door. Blake looked up and beckoned Yang over as she put her undershirt back on.

"I got a picture of them, you know." Blake muttered.

"What?" Yang asked, not focusing properly.

"I got a picture of the two that attacked me." Blake told her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll, holding it up for Yang to see. Their faces and sunglasses were smashed, but Yang recognised the blazers and weapons anywhere.

"Yeah, those are Junior's boys." Yang muttered. "Before we get into that though, how about telling me why you were stealing stuff?"

"Yang, I was part of the White Fang for years." Blake told her. "I was basically born into it. As a result, Adam was one of the few people I knew all my life. I barely even knew my parents to the point that I don't even know who they are. I just can't take not even knowing that anymore."

"So how does that correlate to you stealing stuff?" Yang asked.

"I spoke to someone not that long ago." Blake continued. "He said he could put me in touch with some private people who could take blood from me and do a DNA test to try and trace my parents by comparing my genetic sequence to that of every registered Faunus. The trouble is, it's going to cost about four-thousand Lien. I have thirty-five hundred already. Those two guys tried to mug me for it when they jumped me. When they found out I didn't have it on me, they tried to force me to withdraw it from my account. I acted like I was doing it and let them get lost fantasising about what they were going to spend it on. I kneecapped them and legged it once I got the pictures."

"The best bit is, I know where he's hiding." Yang said.

"Yeah, he'll probably be at the nightclub one of them kindly mentioned." Blake shrugged. "Maybe if we paid him a visit, I could get my last five-hundred and we could score something else that would be useful. Who knows? You might even get a little chat with the man himself."

"Well I'm ready now." Yang said, standing up and handing Blake her black vest.

"Now is grand." Blake said, taking her jacket and putting it on.

"I love it when you're feisty." Yang said, planting a small kiss on Blake's forehead. "I'm just going to grab some spare ammo. I'll meet you by the airship to take us to Vale."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Blake said. She and Yang left the infirmary together and split up in the corridor. As Yang entered the team's room, Ruby walked over to her with a smug look on her face.

"Oh god, I'm scared." Yang muttered.

"My dearest sister Yang, now that you have your first girlfriend, I figured you'd need this." Ruby reached behind her back and pulled a leaflet from under her belt.

"What is it?" Yang asked, turning it over in her hands and taking in the poor quality pictures.

"Oh, it's not much." Ruby said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's just a leaflet on the birds and the bumblebees."

 **End!**

 **Author's Note: If this does well, I'm planning to write a sequel. Please remember to review. It means a lot to hear what you all think.**


End file.
